Spellbound
by Lucifers.Angel.93
Summary: Danny and Sam prepare for their upcoming wedding, and learn to how take care of their daughter. But how many surprises does this special little girl hold for them? Sequel to 'A Broken Hearted Phantom'. Rated T because it can be.  And I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! It's here! Thank-you to all who reviewed 'A Broken Hearted Phantom'. You ALL rock! I really do hope you like this story, and I'm sorry that I made you wait! I think that I'm gonna keep this story in third person POV, unless otherwise stated. I do NOT own DP or its characters! (I do however own Raven.) ****Anyway... ****ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Raven, please spit that out." Danny walked over to his eight month old daughter and lifted her up. "Daddy's shoe isn't something that should be in your mouth." He took the shoe away from her, and gave her a teething ring. "That's what you should be chewing on. Now please stay out of trouble." Danny put Raven down in her playpen, and put her letter blocks in with her. He sat on the couch, and watched her stack them. He laughed when she knocked them over and re-stacked them. "I guess that's one way to entertain a baby." He watched her for a few more minutes, before his eyes widened.

"Sam! Sam, get in here!" He yelled. Sam came running in from the kitchen. "What? Is Raven okay?" Danny pointed at the playpen.

"Raven!" Sam gasped. Danny and Sam watched their daughter spell with her blocks. Raven giggled, then switched the letters around. 'Apples' it said. "You see apples?" Sam asked. Raven giggled, and pointed at the basket of fruit on the coffee table. Sam looked at her fiancé. "Danny… she's… she's spelling! She's only a baby!" Danny nodded. "Y-yeah… I know…" Danny watched Raven for a few more seconds, before turning to Sam. "Maybe we should talk to Jazz."

* * *

><p>Danny flew Sam and Raven a few blocks down, and landed in front of Jazz and Tucker's house. Danny knocked on the door. "It's open!" Jazz called from inside. Danny shrugged and phased himself, Sam, and Raven into the house. Sam grabbed Danny by his shirt, and dragged him behind her. "Jazz, we think we might have a problem." Sam said. Jazz was sitting on the couch reading, and Holly was playing with her feet in a playpen. Jazz motioned for them to sit. Sam put Raven beside Holly, and sat in the arm chair. "What's wrong?" Danny stood behind Sam, and sighed. "Well… it's about Raven…" He rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

Jazz's eyes widened. "What's wrong with my niece?" She walked over, and lifted Raven. Sam smiled, but barely. "We were hoping you would know. There's something about her that's kind of… off." Jazz looked over Raven. "She looks fine…" She whispered. Sam missed it, but Danny heard. "We know she looks fine. That isn't what we were talking about." Danny walked over to his sister, and took Raven. Jazz narrowed her eyes. "Then… what?" Danny smacked his forehead, then ran his fingers through his hair. "She started spelling words with her blocks." Jazz's eyes widened again. She looked at Raven, who started giggling and clapping. "That isn't normal."

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, really? I thought it was completely normal. What the hell is wrong with my daughter?" Sam yelled at Jazz, who shrugged. "It sounds to me like there's another genus in the family. If you want, I can observe her behavior for a few hours, and let I'll you know how it goes." Danny turned to Sam. Sam looked hesitant for a few seconds, but nodded in agreement. "Okay. Do you want us to take Holly?" Jazz shook her head. "No thanks. I need to observe how Raven interacts with her." Danny and Sam nodded. "Okay. Call one of us when you get tired of her eating your shoes." Danny snickered.

Jazz tilted her head. "She eats shoes?" Jazz took Raven back, and looked at her. "You are a very peculiar child…" Raven giggled. Danny and Sam kissed their daughters forehead, and left the house. Jazz smiled. "Raven, do you want to play with Holly?" Raven giggled and clapped her hands. Jazz put her back into the playpen in front of her. "Do you want to play with blocks?" Raven nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." Jazz walked to the closet in the corner of the room.

She kneeled to the bottom, and pulled out a tub of letter blocks. She walked back to the couch, and stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you get up there?" Jazz asked her niece, who was now sitting on the couch. Raven smiled and started playing with her feet. Jazz emptied the tub into the playpen, and put Raven back in. Raven started arranging the blocks. Holly sat up, and started passing the blocks to her cousin. Jazz observed them for a minute, before she realized what they were doing.

Holly was passing the letter blocks to Raven, who was using them to spell. 'It's like they have a psychic connection…' Jazz thought. Jazz read the blocks. 'Apple' they read. Jazz scratched her head. "You want an apple slice?" Raven pushed the blocks away, as Holly handed her new ones. 'Please.' Jazz was speechless. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "If I get you apple slices, will you stay right here?" Raven pushed the word 'please' away, and spelled the word 'yes'. "O-okay…"

Jazz walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a plate of sliced apples from the fridge. She walked back into the living room. 'Raven Fenton' Jazz read. Jazz gave Raven and Holly a piece of apple. "Raven, can you spell other words?" Raven spelled 'yes' again. "Jazz furrowed her eyebrows. "Can you spell the word 'flower'? Flower as in, 'that's a pretty flower'?" Raven pushed the blocks away, and held out her tiny hand toward her cousin. Holly nodded, and passed Raven the blocks. Raven spelled 'flower'. "Hmm… what about 'kitten'?" Again, Raven spelled the word correctly. "Raven, what is your full name?"

'Raven Madeline Jasmine Fenton'. Raven smiled. 'Anymore' she spelled. "Do you mean, do I have any more words for you to spell?" Jazz asked. Raven clapped her hands. "Without your cousin's help, what is your daddy's name?" Jazz asked. Raven moved the blocks around, and grabbed a few that weren't used yet. 'Daniel Fenton'. Jazz blinked a few times. "You, Raven, are an absolute genus." Raven giggled, then frowned. 'Dani' she spelled. "Auntie Danielle? She's with her friends. Do you want to see her?" Raven clapped her hands. "Okay, but let me call your daddy first."

Jazz walked over to the phone, and dialed Danny's number. "Hello?" He answered. "Danny, your daughter is a genus!"

"What?"

"She spelled; apple, please, yes, she spelled her name, flower, kitten, and she spelled your name!"

"What? That's insane!"

"I know… and she wants to go find Danielle."

Danny sighed. "We'll be over to get Raven in a minute." Jazz looked back to Raven and nodded. "Okay. Bye Danny."

* * *

><p>Danny slid his phone back into his pocket, and turned to Sam. "Sam, Jazz thinks our daughter is a genus." Sam spat out her soy milk. "What?" She looked up at Danny, who was now covered in soy milk. "Thanks Sam. I've always wanted a soy milk shower." He rolled his eyes, and Sam's face reddened. "Sorry Danny."<p>

Sam wiped her mouth with a napkin, then furrowed her eyebrows. "Why does she think Raven's a genus?" Danny scratched his head. "Well… Jazz said she asked Raven to spell a few words, and she did. She spelled; apple, please, yes, she spelled her name, flower, kitten, and she spelled my name!" Sam's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "What? That can't be possible. She's eight months old!"

Danny nodded, and sipped his coffee. "I know. Maybe we should see a professional, just to be sure." Sam stared at her salad. "Maybe. I want to know why she's able to spell like that. I couldn't even spell flower until I was in second grade!" Danny chuckled. "Yeah, but you didn't like things like that. You were into bats, spiders, and other creepy stuff." Sam rolled her eyes. "At least I was never like Paulina."

Danny sipped his coffee again. "That's why I love you. You're the exact opposite of her. You never cared if you fit in or not. You're like me. We're both different form everyone else, in our own way." Sam sighed and crossed her arms. "I still don't get why you ever liked her." Danny chuckled. "Actually… I never did." Sam tilted her head in confusion. "Then… why were you always trying to get her to go out with you?" Danny shrugged. "I was trying to make you jealous, so I could get your attention."

Sam punched his shoulder. "I was jealous! Do you have any idea how much I hated the attention you gave her?" Danny put his hands up in front of him. "Hey, I was stupid! You can't expect me to think all the time!" Sam rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right." Sam stood up from the table. "Come on. We should probably get Raven before she eats your sister's shoes." "Can I come?" Danny and Sam turned to see Dani running down the stairs. "I thought you were with your friends." Danny said. Danielle got over to the pair, and crossed her arms. "I was. They're all busy now, and I don't wanna bother them." Danny shrugged. "Come on then. Jazz said Raven wants to see you anyway." Dani scratched her head. "Huh?" Sam laughed. "It's kind of a long story…"

**A/N: Well? Was it good? ****Amazing****? ****Bad? Awful? Terrible? ****PLEASE TELL ME! I would really like some reviews so that i know if my writing has improved or not. Please Review! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow update, but better late than never, right? *crickets* Nice. Things are going to get a little weird (well, weirder) within the next few chapters, so be ready for... RANDOMNESS! YAY!** **(Sorry, I ate a lot of sugar while typing this.) I do NOT own DP.  
><strong>

Danny looked down at the small girl in his arms. "Raven, you have got to be the most special little girl in the entire world." He told his daughter. He brushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. Raven smiled at Danny, then yawned. She balled her tiny hands into fists and stretched her arms, before rubbing her tired eyes. "Daniel Fenton?" Danny tore his gaze away from the small girl, and looked up. He saw a girl around his age. She had long blonde hair, and bright teal eyes.

"Star?" He asked. The girl's eyes widened. "Danny? What are you doing here?" She asked. Danny chuckled. "You can't answer a question with another question. I'm here with my daughter." Danny motioned to the infant girl. "This is Raven." He answered. Star smiled. "So this is the little girl everyone's been talking about. She looks a lot like a mini Sam, but she has your big ears." The blonde giggled as Danny frowned. "You forgot my big mouth. You should hear her when she cries." As if on cue, Raven started weeping. "I guess you're right. If you don't mind my asking, why did you bring her here? Is she okay?" Star glanced from the dark haired infant, to the dark haired young man in front of her.

"I don't think I should tell anyone anything until we get the results." Danny replied. Star slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah, that's why I came over here. Doctor Johnson's office is all yours." Danny nodded, and got up from his seat. Star led him into the office of Doctor Johnson. "Doctor Johnson, your patient is here." The office chair twirled around, revealing an elder man with grey hair and a moustache. "Ah, Daniel and Raven Fenton, am I correct?"

Danny nodded. "Call me Danny." The doctor motioned for him to sit, and Star left the room. "What seems to be the trouble?" The elder man asked. Danny scratched his head. "Well, my fiancé, my sister, my cousin, and myself have been noticing a few things about Raven that seem a little… off." The doctor nodded. "What sorts of things?" Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Well, as you know, she's eight months old." Doctor Johnson nodded for him to continue. "My sister told me that Raven managed to get out of her playpen. There was nothing in with her except a few letter blocks, and her cousin."

The doctor nodded again. "That does seem rather peculiar. What else has happened?" The elder asked. "Well, the other day, the day I made an appointment, I was watching her play with her blocks. She stacked them up a few times, and knocked them over, you know? But after she knocked them over then she started spelling!" Danny shifted Raven to his other arm. The man with grey hair widened his eyes. "She began spelling?" Danny nodded. "My sister asked her a few questions, and she answered every last one of them correctly, spelling and all."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you haven't picked a dress yet! Your wedding is in four months!" Danielle yelled. Sam shrugged. "I haven't found one that I like yet. There's still plenty of time to find the perfect dress anyway. Hey Jazz, did you find one yet?" The Goth called to her future sister-in-law. "No! None of them fit me! I'm gonna kill Tucker for this!" Jazz yelled in frustration. Danielle giggled. "Jazz, you're barely even showing! And it isn't only his fault that you're pregnant again!" Sam watched as Jazz tried on a few more dresses. "This is hopeless!" The redhead screamed.<p>

A girl in her late teens with long black hair, walked up to the trio. "Is there anything I can assist you ladies with?" She asked. "Valarie? What are you doing here?" Jazz asked. The dark skinned girl shrugged. "I'm the manager here. My dad won't let me get a job involving anything dangerous, so here I am." Valarie noticed Jazz's stomach. "You're pregnant again?" She asked. Sam laughed. "Yeah, who knew Tucker had it in him, right?" Jazz's face flushed, and she turned to Danielle. "You said I was barely showing!" The ghost girl shrugged. "You are wearing a rather tight dress right now. You're baby bump is completely visible."

Jazz sighed. "Valarie, is there anything here that will fit me?" "Over here!" Sam yelled. "What about this one?" Sam held up a strapless cream coloured dress. Jazz's face brightened. She grabbed the dress from Sam's hands, and darted into a change room. "I like it…" The red head mumbled as she exited the change room. "But will it fit me four months from now?" Valarie put her finger on her chin, and looked over Jazz. "Sam, where did you find this dress?" Sam pointed toward a corner. "Over there, why?" Valarie smiled. "Perfect. That's one of the best made maternity dresses that I have in stock. It will be a little tighter in four months, but yes. It will fit you perfectly by then."

Jazz clapped her hands. "Yay! Now we just have to find a dress for Sam." Jazz grabbed the Goth girl's arm, and dragged her over to another rack. "What about this one?" The red head held up a flowing white spaghetti-strap dress with light purple lace at the waistline. Sam frowned slightly. "Jazz, I already tried that one on. It's almost perfect, but it's also two sizes too big." Danielle brought out a black dress, much like the last one, but it was strapless and the skirt was more… princess-style. "What about this one?" She asked.

Sam smiled. She grabbed the gown from Danielle, and ran into the change room. "This one is perfect!" The Goth yelled from inside the change room. "Come on! Let us see!" Jazz squealed. Sam stepped out of the change room. "Oh my god! Sam, you look so beautiful!" Danielle shrieked. "You have to get it!" Jazz pushed. Sam looked herself over. "Do you think? It isn't too… puffy, is it?" Danielle giggled. "You look like a princess!" Sam frowned. "Thank-you Danielle, for confirming my fears." Valarie tried her best to hide a giggle, but she didn't do a very good job. "You're wearing black to your wedding? Are you crazy?"

* * *

><p>Danny was currently sitting in a café. He stirred his coffee, as Raven sat in a highchair drinking the milk in her bottle. After spending three hours with Dr. Johnson, Danny had a lot on his mind. The doctor had in fact, confirmed Jazz's suspicions about Raven being a genus. According to the test results, Raven was a truly special girl. She not only knew how to spell, but also how to add. Danny was completely dumbstruck. He had no idea that a baby could have such a high level of intelligence. He couldn't even add<em> small<em> numbers until first grade!

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Danny reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. "Talk to me." He answered.

"Hey Danny. How did it go with the doctor?" It was Sam.

"Uh… I'll tell you about it when we get home." He replied.

"Everything's okay though, right?" She practically yelled into the phone.

"Sam, calm down. Everything is… fine. I've got her test results to prove it." He wanted to say everything was perfect, but this was far from it.

"Okay. Me, Jazz and Danielle are still going to be a couple hours. Danielle and I should be back by four. Could you let me talk to Raven?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just a sec." Danny smiled at Raven."Mommy's on the phone. Do you want to talk to her?" Raven's eyes brightened as she dropped her bottle, and reached for the phone.

"Raven? Hi baby! Are you having fun with daddy?"

Raven giggled. "Dah!"

Danny stared at the little girl. He had _never_ heard her try to say _anything_. _Ever! _She usually clapped her hands, giggled, or nodded. But she has _never_ tried to say anything. Sam giggled on the other end of the phone. "Make sure daddy's being good. I love you Raven. Can you put daddy back on?" The infant girl giggled, and held out the phone. "Dah!" Again, Danny stared at his daughter.

"Yeah?" He answered when he got the phone back.

"Was that Raven making that sound?" Sam yelled.

"Y-yeah." Danny slowly tore his eyes away from Raven.

"She's never made sounds like that before! You lied to me! You said everything was fine!" The Goth screamed into the receiver.

"I didn't lie to you! Everything _is_ fine!" He yelled back, before hanging up. He immediately regretted doing it. Danny looked around the small café, and all of its customers were staring at him. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Everyone went back to what they were doing. Danny sighed. "Raven, this has been a scary day, and it's going to get even scarier. Because when we get home, your mother is going to kill me."

**A/N: Short, I know. And I'm really sorry for the slow update! I'm also sorry if this chapter sucked! Please don't hurt me! *hides behind couch*** **Please remember:**** REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm extremely late with the update and I can't apologize enough. I hope the randomness of the chapter makes up for it, and doesn't make you all hate me more. This... is _not_ the best chapter... I AM SO SORRY! And now, with all apologies aside, read on my minions... er... readers... ME. NO. OWN!**

Sam stared at the small cellular device in her hand.

"He... Hung up on me?" she questioned herself.

How dare he! Yes she yelled at him, but she was worried about their baby! That should count for something, right? Raven had never uttered a single word in all her eight months of life, and that scared Sam. Sam was an eighteen-year-old mother to a baby girl, whom was not exactly defined as normal. It was normal for her to walk. It was normal for her to giggle and laugh. It_ became_ normal for her to disappear from her play pen and crib. To speak though? To actually _try_ to make sounds other than baby noises? That was definitely _not_ normal, and Sam detested the fact that her baby was beginning to make those words and sounds. She wasn't ready for it. She was afraid of her daughter learning to speak, when she herself had never even heard Raven _attempt_ to sound out a_ single_ word, until less than five minutes ago. Sam was scared. Hearing her say sounds, meant she was learning. If she was learning, that also meant that she was growing. How long would Danny and Sam have their innocent baby girl? Sam shuttered at the mere thought.

Maybe she was over thinking this a bit.

...

...

Just a little.

...

...

Not too much.

...

...

"Sam? Sam, what did he say?" Sam's head snapped over to Jazz, who was staring at her with a worried expression. Sam just stared back. She couldn't hear a thing Jazz said. All she heard was a mumbling voice.

"Sam? Sam, snap out of it!" Danielle shouted, as she aimed a low-powered ecto-beam at Sam, which hit her right on the butt. Finally catching her attention, Jazz and Dani sighed in relief.

True, Sam responded, but she was still spacing.

"Why don't you girls go for coffee or something. I can hold the gowns for you until you come back," Valerie suggested.

Jazz glanced at each girl, before nodding in agreement. "That might be a good idea," she mumbled. Retreating to the change room, Jazz re-emerged in her usual attire. Sam continued to stand still, but began acknowledging those who spoke to her. Jazz lightly grasped her future-sister-in-law's hand.

"Sam? Do you want to go for a soy latte?" Jazz asked gently, afraid to upset the goth even more. Sam nodded cautiously, as Jazz put her arm around Sam's back and began to lead her out of the store. Sam continued nodding, and allowed herself to be led away by Jazz, with Danielle trailing behind.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam shook her head and turned to Jazz. "Raven started trying to speak. Jazz, my baby is growing too fast!" Sam cried.

Not looking where she was going, Sam bumped into someone, knocking them over.

"Owie!" a female voice cried, as Sam landed on the person.

Immediately, Sam got to her feet. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she mumbled.

Sam noticed that it was a girl, who looked around fourteen, that she bumped into. The girl looked up and smiled. She had ebony coloured hair pulled into a mid ponytail, and violet eyes. She looked like Danielle, but with a smaller figure. She was wearing a white knit beret, a white cardigan over a dark purple tank top, a white skirt, and what looked like little black doll shoes. On her face was a pair of thick, black, rectangular glasses.

"It's okay. I was just looking for someone, and I should know better than standing where I'm in the way," she whispered. The girl lifted herself off the ground.

She noticed the girl behind them. "Dani!" She screamed, running past Sam and Jazz, to jump on Dani.

"... Madeline? What are you doing here?" Dani had an extremely panicked look on her face as she hugged the shorter girl.

"I came for a visit," Madeline replied as she released Dani from her death grip.

"Won't you-know-who be mad?" Dani asked.

Madeline shook her head and replied, "who do you think sent me here?"

"Well, if you're sure it's okay..." Dani trailed off when Madeline nodded.

Danielle lead Madeline to where Jazz and Sam stood.

"This is Jazz, and this is Sam," Dani informed, pointing to each girl.

Sam stared at the strange, yet hyper, girl in front of her. Madeline's eyes widened with glee, as she also attacked Sam with a deadly hug.

"Sam? Sam Manson? Future wife of Daniel Fenton? Oh my gosh, you're so pretty!" Madeline blabbed.

Sam pushed the girl off of her. "Do I know you?" she asked.

Madeline shook her head. "No. But everyone knows who you are. Where is Danny?" Madeline asked eagerly.

Sam felt a twinge of jealousy pass through her. Why was this girl looking for her fiancé? "He's out with _our_ daughter," she answered bluntly.

"Raven? Oh my gosh she is so cute! And her intelligence is well above par."

Sam immediately stopped staring, and her eyes widened. "How do you know about that? We just found out less than half an hour ago." Sam looked her up and down, eyeing her suspiciously. "Are you one of those crazy fan girls who's madly in love with my fiancé?"

Dani giggled at the same time Madeline's expression changed from happy, to utterly disgusted.

"Ew! _No! _That is so disgusting! First off he's way older than me, second... Ewww! That's just... _no!_ Gross, bad mental image. I think I'm going to need to go to therapy..."

Sam and Jazz exchanged extremely confused glances, while Dani continued laughing.

"Sam, if only you knew how bad that sounded..." Dani**_ tried_** to say. Key word; **_tried_**. With the severity of her laughter, it sounded more like, 'Samfonly yune how ba thasounded.'

Jazz raised an eyebrow at Dani, who may as well have been speaking an alien language.

"How do you know Madeline anyway?"

Dani stopped laughing and shrugged. She replied, "she's my best friend. Her brother and sister are my friends too, but**_ Maddie_** is my** _best_** friend."

Madeline stuck her tongue out at Dani. "Do not call me_ Maddie_, that is my grandmother's name."

"My mother's name is Maddie..." Jazz mumbled.

Sam blinked a few times before asking, "you have a brother and sister?"

Madeline nodded. "Yes, but let us continue our conversation elsewhere. Perhaps a cafe instead of a busy sidewalk?"

The other three girls nodded in agreement with Madeline.

"We were actually on our way to the cafe on Main Street when I bumped into you," Sam said, still slightly suspicious of the girl.

* * *

><p>Sam and Madeline ordered soy lattes, while Jazz and Danielle had iced teas.<p>

Sam eyed Madeline's drink. "So, are you a vegetarian as well?" the goth asked.

Madeline shook her head. "No... I just don't drink milk or eat dairy. Do you know how many cows are_ raped_, or _milked_ as some people call it, a day _just_ to make dairy products?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You actually know?"

Jazz and Danielle remained quiet as they listened to the conversation.

"Of course." Madeline nodded. "My mother is a vegan, and is always on everyone's case about everything."

"Sounds like Sam," Jazz muttered. Danielle started to choke on her drink as Madeline laughed lightly.

"You have _no_ idea. I met you guys less than fifteen minutes ago, and Sam reminds me_ so_ much of my mother, it isn't even funny."

"I like your mom," Sam stated. "I don't know her, but I like her."

Dani nodded. "Trust me, you would absolutely_ love_ Lizzie."

"What are your brother and sister like?" Jazz asked.

Dani changed the subject and asked, "so,_ Maddie_, do you want to meet my niece?"

Madeline's eyes widened, as did Sam's.

"No," Sam answered, before Madeline had a chance to respond.

Dani frowned and crossed her arms. "Why not?" she asked.

"I just met her. I'm not going to trust a stranger with my baby." Sam turned to face Madeline with an apologetic expression. "No offence."

Madeline waved her hand, as if to dismiss the thought. "None taken. I mean, she is your baby after all. I have no right to question you or your authority, and I highly respect the decision you have made."

"So, is it just a coincidence that we met you the same day we find out Raven has a brilliant mind, _and_ you already know about it?" Jazz asked.

Madeline's expression turned serious for a moment as she answered, " trust me when I say; there is no such thing as coincidence. There is only inevitability. All of us were destined to meet here on this specific day, but only time will tell us why."

"What are you, some kind of prophet or something?" Sam asked.

Madeline shrugged. "I guess you could say that." She got up from her seat, pushing her chair in. "And Sam?"

Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Be extremely careful of Raven."

**A/N: So... New character, huh? Who exactly is she, and what did she mean about watching Raven? And what's with the sudden change in attitude? First she acts like a child, then she acts like an adult? Hmm... The things I have planned... How long will Madeline stay? That all depends on what I have planned out for the rest of my story. She will definitely be here for a while. Please remember to leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this is the first time EVER that I have updated so quickly. Call it an apology for being gone so long. In non-story related news; I AM FREAKING THE HELL OUT! See, my birthday is on May 1st, and I will be twenty years old. I'M NOT GOING TO BE A TEEN ANYMORE! *cries* T~T I AM LOOSING IT! So to keep myself sane, I am trying to update this story as much as possible before my birthday. Yes, there will be updates after as well, but not all crammed together. Can you believe it? An update, after one day... Yeah, I'm definitely loosing my mind. Sorry it's so short, but hopefully there will be an update again within the next two days. Maybe even tonight or tomorrow. I don't own DP. Now; please enjoy this fluff scene...**

Sam rolled over in her bed, lodging her left elbow in her fiance's rib cage.

"Sam, move over," the halfa requested groggily. This resulted in him getting pushed right off, and onto the soft white plush carpet covered floor. He landed on his stomach with his one arm lying in front of him, and the other propping his head up, as if expecting this to happen. Sam stretched her arms over her head, and rolled to the side of the bed, smiling down at Danny.

"Good morning, Danny." She reached her hand out, and helped pull him back onto their bed.

"Good morning, my sweet." Danny grinned his usual lopsided grin, before placing his hand on her cheek.

"If it's possible, you look more beautiful than yesterday." The light from the cream coloured curtains intensified, and seemed to make Sam glow.

Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Daniel Fenton, I'm warning you; flattery will get you everywhere." She grinned seductively as she pushed him backwards on the bed, placing a quick kiss on his lips. Danny pulled her so that she was straddling him, and gripped her hips.

"I have the most amazing fiance ever," he mumbled.

"Most_ heroic_ fiance ever," Sam whispered as Danny pulled her down for another kiss. Sam felt herself grin against his lips as his hands trailed up her sides, and rested just above her stomach. "Feeling frisky today, aren't we?" she asked.

Danny just responded by kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Sam just finished pulling her shirt over her head, when then unmistakable sound of Raven's crying caught her attention.<p>

"Danny, baby's up."

Danny groaned as he rolled off the bed again. "Isn't it your turn?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine, just go take a shower. I _suppose_ you shouldn't get near Raven or Danielle smelling like _that_," she mumbled.

Danny blinked. "Smelling like what?" he asked innocently.

"Sweat. And me."

"Why _can't_ I smell like you? You smell nice. Sweaty or not."

Sam laughed and kissed him again. "My fiance is such a creep," she said once she puled away.

"My fiance is drop-dead gorgeous."

"My fiance is a liar." With that, Sam left their room, and walked down the hall.

"It's okay, Rae," Sam heard Dani whisper.

"Danielle?" Sam called as she opened the door to the baby's room.

Sam was shocked to see the state the room was in. The crib was on it's side, the dresser was pushed forward, all of the baby clothes were either on the floor or... the ceiling? The curtains were hanging from the broken curtain rods, and the change table was nowhere to be found.

"Danielle, _what_ happened?" Sam asked with a panic-stricken expression.

Dani looked at Sam with fear in her eyes. "I don't know! When you and Danny were sleeping, I heard Raven cry, so I came to check on her. It was like this when I got here!" Dani cried.

"Danny!" Sam screamed. Almost as soon as her voice escaped her, Danny was in the middle of the room. He had seen exactly what Sam had. The crib was on it's side, the dresser was pushed forward, the curtains were hanging from the broken curtain rods, the change table wasn't even in the room! And all of the baby clothes were found on either scattered accross the floor or... The ceiling? _The ceiling? Really? _Danny shook his head, and turned to face Dani, who was trying to calm Raven by rubbing circles on her back.

"Dani, what-"

Sam held up her hand to silence him. "I asked her already. It was like this when she got here." Sam grabbed onto her fiance's hand, and began to leave the room, motioning for Danielle to follow.

They all walked down the stairs, and into the family room. Sam let go of Danny's hand, and took Raven from Danielle. Danny and Danielle sat on the sofa, Sam sat in the arm chair, patting Raven's back.

Slowly, Raven began to fall back asleep.

Sam's eyes snapped open, as she _literally_ seen the events from yesterday unfold right before her eyes.

**_"What are you, some kind of prophet or something?" Sam asked._**

**_Madeline shrugged. "I guess you could say that." She got up from her seat, pushing her chair in. "And Sam?"_**

**_Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow._**

**_"Be extremely careful of Raven."_**

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. _What the hell _was _that? _

Opening her eyes, Sam eyed Dani suspiciously. "Danielle, you don't think that girl from yesterday did this, do you?"

Dani jumped slightly. "You mean..._ Madeline_?" Sam nodded in confirmation.

Dani shook her head frantically. "No! Madeline would never do something like this! Especially to us!"

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

Danny watched as the two began to argue. One thing came to his mind as he listened; who the hell were they talking about? "Um, who's_ Madeline_?" He asked.

Sam and Danielle stopped bickering to answer him. "One of Danielle's friends. She told me that I had to be careful of Raven, and I'm wondering if she had something to do with-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up," Danny began, shaking his head and stifling his laughter. "You actually think that Dani's friend_ Madeline_ had something to do with this?"

Sam nodded. "Yes I do. Would you stop laughing?!" She screeched.

Danny calmed down and shook his head once again. "Sam,_ Madeline_ had_ nothing_ to do with this. She's a sweet kid, you need to start trusting Dani's judgement."

Sam's mind drew a blank. _He knows Madeline? Is there something going on that I don't know about? _"You know her?"

Danny nodded. "You don't expect me to let Dani hangout with people that I don't know, do you?"

Sam took this into consideration, and slowly nodded. "I guess... but isn't she one of those crazy fan girls that's like,_ in love_ with you or something?"

Danny gagged. "Um, _ew_? That is wrong on _so_ many levels. But, do I detect a hint of jealousy? Are you actually _jealous_ of _Madeline_?" He was teasing her. That she knew. What she didn't know, was her red cheeks were a dead giveaway, indicating that he was right. She was jealous. Jealous of a girl that Danny knew, and she didn't. A girl that seemed to know all about their lives.

"Sam, trust me. There is absolutely no reason to be jealous of Madeline. Right Dani?"

Danielle nodded her head quickly.

"Then, who did this?"

**A/N: So... Danny knows who Madeline is, but w****ho _is_ she? ****And if _she_ didn't do this, then who did? What happened in Raven's room? How did the baby clothes get stuck on the ceiling? And who in their right mind would take a baby's change table of all things? What's the deal with Sam? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here is the third chapter this week. Tomorrow I don't work, so I might update again. But keep in mind, updates will slow down soon. I'm talking about updating... ****_Maybe_**** twice a month? So after chapter six, there won't be another update for about two weeks. It all depends on how much time I have, and my hours at work. Please read this, mostly filler, chapter while I get back to work. Me. No. Own. DP!**

It was eleven in the morning when Sam headed toward the grocery store, pushing Raven in her stroller. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. The robin could be distinctly heard. All-in-all, it was a lovely October morning. "So Raven, what should mommy make for dinner tonight?" Sam asked her daughter. Raven giggled.

"Pie!"

Sam rolled her eyes, use to this type of behaviour. "No Danielle, I am not baking a pie for dinner. It is extremely unhealthy for growing children such as you and Raven." She sighed in exasperation. "And please stop making faces at the baby," Sam muttered, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk in front of her.

"How did you know that was me?" Dani asked from behind her.

Sam shook her head. "Who else would want pie for dinner? You do this _every _time I go to the store, and _every_ time, you make weird faces at Raven."

Dani pouted.

"And if you keep scowling like that, your face will freeze that way."

Danielle's jaw dropped slightly. "How did you-"

Sam stopped walking, and turned to Danielle with a smirk on her face. "I'm a mom. I know these things." She resumed walking. "So, what do you two _really_ want for dinner?"

* * *

><p>After arriving back at the mansion, Danielle lost sight of Sam after she handed Raven to Danny. So now Danny and Danielle were in the family room watching tv, while Raven snuggled in Dani's arms and slept peacefully on her chest.<p>

"I wish I had someone special," Dani muttered.

"No dating..." Danny warned.

"I would love to find that one special person that would want to spend their whole life with me."

"_No_ dating."

"To have my own kids..."

"No dating!" Danny turned away from the tv to face Danielle. "Let's get one thing straight; there will be _no_ dating until you're married."

Dani gaped at him. "But if I can't date until I'm married, and I can't get married unless I date, then I'll never get married!" She whined.

Danny nodded. "Exactly. No boys. You're too young."

Danielle sighed sadly. "No one could love a freak like me anyway. I mean, I'm not even my own person. I'm a female version of _you_. There's no one for _me_."

Danny shook his head disapprovingly. "Dani, believe it or not, but you do have a soul mate. Even if you haven't met him yet. Just give it time, and you will eventually find your other half."

Dani smiled. "Thanks Danny."

Danny nodded and turned back to the tv, watching Spongebob Squarepants. "But you still aren't dating until you're married."

"_Danny_!"

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed, and Dani came bolting down the stairs from her bedroom. Dani found the person she was looking for sitting at the island in the kitchen. "Danny, can Madeline come over?" she asked sweetly.<p>

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you want her to come over now?"

Dani rolled her eyes in good humour. "I just want to hangout," came her reply.

Danny sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "I guess... But ask Sam first. You know how she gets."

Dani nodded. "Not a problem..." she glanced around the kitchen. Looking back at him, she asked, "er... where is Sam again?"

Danny groaned. "You know what, never mind. I'll take care of it. Just make sure you two keep quiet when Raven goes for her second nap."

Danielle saluted him. "Yes sir!"

Danny cocked an eyebrow, smirking as he crossed his arms. "What?"

Dani saluted him once again. "Yes sir, _sir_!"

Danny shook his head in sheer amusement. "My name isn't 'sir.' My name is Danny."

Dani giggled as she saluted him once again. "Yes sir, _Daniel_."

Danny frowned as he replied, "now you're just being mean."

Dani shrugged, walking toward the wall. Just as she phased herself through, Danny heard Raven crying through the baby monitor clipped to his waist. Groaning, he flew through the ceiling, and landed in his and Sam's bedroom.

After the incident a few days ago, Danny had asked police officers to investigate. They were currently checking a few things out in their lab. Danny and Sam had been advised to keep Raven in the master bedroom with them as they sleep, to which they had immediately agreed.

Danny reached into the crib, only to discover that Raven was missing again. _What is the point of having a crib if she just gets out anyway? _He thought to himself.

He turned around, and noticed that Raven was on his and Sam's bed, and no longer crying. Instead, she was on her back staring at the ceiling as she made shapes with her hands and feet.

"Raven, what are you doing?" he asked.

As soon as Raven spotted him, she stopped playing to stare at him. The rooms atmosphere seemed to change immediately. The sun shining through the window dimmed drastically, as did the room itself, and the temperature seemed to steadily decrease until it became extremely chilly.

Raven seemed unaffected by the sudden changes as she continue to stare at her father. Danny's teeth began to chatter, which to him, seemed rather unusual. Having ice powers, shouldn't he at least be a _little_ more immune to the cold?

A sudden though popped into his head. It must have been even _colder_ than he had originally thought. Raven's attention was once again caught by the ceiling. Almost immediately, the atmosphere returned to normal. Danny continued to stare at Raven. _Did she do that? _

"Raven, do you have powers like daddy does?" he asked her. Even though she wasn't paying attention to him, Raven shook her head, indicating a 'no.

* * *

><p>Sam had returned home late that evening, only to notice that Madeline was sitting on the sofa with Dani, eating popcorn and watching a movie. Sam walked over to the two girls. "Danielle, why is Madeline here? It's late."<p>

Dani glanced at Sam and frowned. "Is it really? I thought it was still early..." She paused to think for a moment, before asking, "Sam, I know you don't like strangers, but could she stay the night? Please?"

Sam sighed in exasperation. "Danielle, you _know_ I don't like strangers, you just told me that." At this statement, Dani's face fell even more. "_But_," Dani picked her head up slightly to look at Sam as she continued, "Danny is right. You're part of the family, and I need to start trusting your judgement. I promised him I would try." Sam turned to Madeline. "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, as long as nothing illegal is to occur."

Madeline and Dani jumped off the sofa to hug Sam tightly. "Thank you, Sam!" Dani cried.

Sam nodded, carefully pushing the girls off her. "Just make sure you two are sleeping before midnight. Danielle knows where all of the food is if you get sick of popcorn, so feel free to help yourselves. I'm going to bed. Wake me if you need anything."

Sam walked up the stairs to her bedroom, and opened the door. Danny and Raven were both asleep on the bed with their arms and legs spread out. Sam made her way in, and quickly changed into her pyjamas. Carefully lifting Raven, she kissed her forehead, and placed her in the crib. "Such a daddy's girl," she muttered.

Sam had turned around, and noticed that she had woken Danny from his slumber. Danny opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly shut it again.

Sam had to ask, "Danny, is there something wrong?"

Danny inhaled sharply and raked a hand through his hair. He sighed deeply. "The forensics team found a speck of blood on one of Raven's blankets, but they're still trying to figure out who it belongs to."

Sam climbed into bed beside Danny, and snuggled into his chest. "Anything else?" she asked.

Danny tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam. Her eyes snapped wide open when she heard him whisper in her ear, "Madeline already knows who did it."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Not much to say this time, except; PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I never did update like I promised. Sorry! I'm kind of in the middle of packing, which explaines my absence, and why this chapter seems rushed. Well, at least it seems that way to me. I had to put in a time skip in order to advance the plot, so here it is! Please enjoy everything that I do not own!**

**(Except the plot. And Raven. They. Are. Mine.)**

Nearly two months had passed since Madeline's arrival, and Danny had yet to inform his fiancé of what she knows. Not one word had passed through his lips. Mostly because Madeline wouldn't tell him either. She just said, 'I know who was in the baby's room. But if I tell you, you and your family would be in even more danger.' It became normal to see Madeline throughout the majority of the day. In fact, she was basically living with them. Needless to say, Sam was becoming exceedingly moody.

* * *

><p>One Tuesday morning, Sam awoke bright and early. She stretch her arms over her head, welcoming the new day. Sitting upright, she frowned. Where the hell was the sunlight? Her bedroom was nearly pitch black. The only source of light, was coming from the baby's nightlight. Sam's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her. Jumping from her bed, she ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach. Leaning over the toilet, she heaved and coughed, yet nothing came out.<p>

"Sam?" Danny's worried voice was heard from the other side of the door. "Sam, it's four in the morning, are you okay?"

The vegetarian slumped to the floor and stared at the door. "Danny, I don't feel good. My stomach hurts." She hurriedly moved her face over the toilet bowl, and successfully emptied the contents of her stomach.

On the other side of the door, Danny listened as he heard vomit splashing into the water. "Sam, that's the fourth time this week. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

Sam vomited three more times, before standing up and wiping her mouth on a sheet of toilet paper. She flushed the toilet, dropping the paper in. She put the lid down, and sat. What was wrong with her? Sam brought a hand up to hold her head. "Danny, I think you might be right. I might need head to the clinic. I'll go this afternoon."

The door handle jiggled, and opened to reveal Danny. He sighed. "Are you okay?" He asked as he crossed the room. He began rubbing circles on Sam's back as she nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of dizzy. I should probably get back to bed."

Danny gently grabbed onto her arm. "Let me help you," he offered.

Sam jerked her arm back. "I don't need your help!" She quietly snapped at him.

Danny jumped back, startled by Sam's outburst. He bowed his head. "Sorry, Sam."

Sam shook her head and stood up. "No. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired. Or maybe it's just stress, seeing as we're getting married in a couple months." Danny nodded and followed her back into their bedroom. Sam walked up to Raven's crib and sighed, watching her baby sleep peacefully. "Danny?" She asked softly.

Danny walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

Danny breathed in deeply, enjoying the moment. "You can tell me."

Sam sighed again. "Do you ever... You know... Think about having another baby?"

Danny immediately tensed, and she felt it. "Sam... it's not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind, but we're still only teenagers. I mean, we just graduated, and we already have more responsibility than most people our age."

Sam's face fell into a frown.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Not yet anyway. I don't want to think about it until after the wedding, and after we find out more about the child we already have. After that, we can talk about it. I promise."

Sam nodded sadly. "Okay. I do want more kids though." She turned around in Danny's arms, and smiled. "I love you." She pulled his head down as she stood on her toes, and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you too. Always and forever."

Sam pulled away and giggled. "You're so corny."

Danny shrugged. "But it's true!"

Rolling her eyes, Sam shrugged. "I know. Come on, lets get back to sleep." Danny nodded in agreement. "Sure thing... _Bunny_. By the way... you taste like vomit."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, well... you taste dead." She always had to get the last word in, didn't she?

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sam awoke to screaming.<p>

"You cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

"So now you're lying?"

"Dani, you're loosing it."

"I'm your clone! If I'm loosing it, then that means you've already lost it!"

"Arguing with myself is pointless..."

A loud gasp was heard.

"Danny... How could you say that? I'm not you, I'm me! I'm my own person, who just happens to be your clone!"

"No you aren't! Whether you like it or not, you are me. You will always be me. You may be different in some ways, but think about it. If I were a girl, we would be exactly the same."

Sam grumbled. "Will you two shut up?! It's too early for this!" She screamed. She was met with silence for a brief moment, before she felt the mattress shift.

"Sam," Danny began. Sam didn't like this. Her fiancé actually sounded serious for once. She sat up and glanced at him.

Danny looked her up and down before he continued, "how did you hear that?"

Sam stared at him blankly. "Um, with my ears?"

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Sam, we were in the basement."

Her eyes widened at this information. Clearly she had heard them, but how? She was on the second floor...

"W-what do you mean you were in the basement? Then, how did I hear you?"

Danny stared worriedly at her.

Sam read the look on his face and shot out of bed, heading for the closet. She flung the door open swiftly, and began rummaging through her side of the closet. She came out no more than thirty seconds later, wearing a pair of black yoga pants and her usual shirt. She threw on a black zip up hoodie with lavender trim, which was on the bench at the foot of the bed, and ran into the bathroom.

Danny continued to stared at her. _Why is she moving so fast? _She was like, EVERYWHERE all at once. Sam pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and put in a pair of black skull studs in her ears.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He finally asked, still very worried about his fiancé.

Sam put her hands on either side of the sink and sighed deeply. "I'm going to the clinic. And I think I'm gonna take Raven with me. Could you please tell your 'cousin' to bring my daughter back to me?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Helllooo, ghost powers! Ring a bell?"

Sam shrugged. "I'll take what I can get."

Danny wrapped his arms around her, and phased them both through the floors, until they reached the basement.

And what do you know?

They were in the theatre.

Watching the Spongebob movie.

Again.

With a ton of playing cards lying on the floor around the seats.

Danny tapped his clone's shoulder. "Dani, Sam's going down town. She wants to take Raven with her."

Danielle shrugged. Without turning away from the screen, she replied, "okay. I'll just go find Madeline."

Sam glanced at Danny. "Where is Madeline anyway? Isn't she usually with you two?"

Dani got out of her seat carefully, and handed the baby to Sam. Raven grinned once she had seen her mother, and began giggling.

"Good morning, sunshine," Sam whispered as she kissed Raven's cheek.

"I think Madeline went to bother her siblings. I'll be back for dinner! Bye guys! Bye Rae!" Dani called as she vanished.

Sam shifted Raven to her other side as she kissed Danny. "We'll be back to make dinner."

Danny kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'll cook tonight."

Sam laughed as she began to leave the room. "Remember last time you cooked? You burned your hair off."

Danny grumbled. "That was in eighth grade!"

"My point exactly." She smirked and left the room, leaving an embarrassed Danny alone in the basement.

Danny shook his head quickly, before he flew to catch up to them. "Sam! Don't forget, Raven has a checkup at quarter to three!" He yelled.

"Got it! I'll call you after I'm done at the clinic!"

**A/N: Oh dear... What's wrong now? If I didn't know any better, I could swear... Wait, I do know better. This is my plot after all. Hope you all enjoyed this rushed chapter. Please review! **

**(Still not accepting flames.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here is another chapter! Again, this one is rushed, and was also done on my iPhone. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry! Also, I posted a poll on my profile regarding the events in this chapter. Please check it out and vote! The result is a MAJOR part of the story, and that's where I'm stuck. Inn leaving the decision up to you, my readers! Now please enjoy everything that I DO NOT OWN!**

Sam pulled on her heavy black jacket, and bundled up Raven to keep her warm. Opening the front door, she was met with the chilling winds of December. It was sunny out, but very, very cold.

Grabbing her wallet, she ran out of the house with Raven in her arms, straight toward her car. It was a brand new black ford fiesta. A gift from her parents on her eighteenth birthday. Sam buckled her baby into her car seat, before hopping into the drivers seat. Carefully, she backed out of her parking spot, and began her way down town.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Danny sat in the theatre. He sighed as he picked up the playing cards.<p>

"That kid..." He shook his head. Was he really that bad at her age? He stood up and stretched his back. "I hope Sam's okay." He continued mumbling to himself, until he heard a crash, followed by a girl flying through the wall.

She hit the wall, upside down, on the opposite side of the room. Slowly, she slid to the floor.

"Da-Danny!"

Danny ran over to her. "Danielle? Are you okay?"

Dani nodded. "Just training. Um... Could you help me?" She nodded toward her shoulder, which was twisted at an odd angle.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Danny said.

A look if panic spread across her features as she whispered, "no. Danny, it's just dislocated. I-I can pop it back in. It doesn't even hurt." Dani got to her feet, and to prove her point, she pulled on her arm, twisting ever so slightly. Her expression quickly turned from one of fear, to one of pain.

Danny heard a sickening crack as she did so. "I don't care. We're getting it checked out." He left no room for an argument. Gently, he grabbed onto her good arm, and began dragging her to the front door.

"Er, Danny, we do have ghost powers. Remember?"

Danny immediately stopped, and smacked himself on the forehead. "Ghost powers... ghost powers... Why do I always forget these things?" He asked himself. Phasing into Phantom and turning the pair of them intangible, he flew them through the roof, and toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Well, Miss Manson, everything seems to be in order. Without doing further tests, it appears to be just a small stomach bug, which should be gone within a couple weeks."<p>

Sam nodded as she listened to the doctors words.

"To be certain though, I would like to request a blood sample. Would that be alright?"

Sam thought about it for a minute. On one hand, she would find out if there was something worse that just a bug. On the other hand, she absolutely despised needles. The sight of blood was none too pleasant either. But then again, she would know if it was anything serious. She breathed in deeply. "Okay. But just a fair warning, you might need to have me sedated."

The doctor didn't know whether or not she was being serious, so he just nodded. "In any case, you will need to make a trip to the hospital for your tests. I'll call to schedule your appointment, and I will get ahold of you once arrangements are made."

Sam nodded. "Thank you, doctor. I'll be on my way now."

The man nodded. "I hope you do feel better soon. I would hate to see your little girl get the flu at such a young age."

Sam lifted Raven's carseat, exiting the doctors office, and through the front doors. Sam rubbed her abdomen lightly as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh shi-" She cut herself off before she used inappropriate language in front of the baby, even if she was asleep. It all made sense. The nausea, the mood swings, her dizziness. Could she be..?

"I-I can't be..." Sam opened the rear passenger door, buckling a slumbering Raven in. She closed the car door gently, and leaned against it. Sam moved her hand over her stomach, attempting to relieve herself from the nausea.

"What if I am?" She walked over to the drivers side, and hopped in the car. Turning the ignition, she sighed. That's what she wanted, right? She wanted another baby. So then, why wasn't she happy?

"Because if I am, I'm afraid Danny won't want it." Sam rested her head on the steering wheel and sobbed silently. "What am I gonna do?"

Sam dried her tears on the back of her sleeve, and buckled her seatbelt. "First things first; stop at the pharmacy."

* * *

><p>"Danielle Fenton?"<p>

Dani clutched onto Danny's arm. "Please don't," she whispered.

Danny stood up, helping his clone to her feet. "It'll be okay. I'll be with you."

Nodding numbly, she walked toward the person who called her. "Y-yes?"

The nurse gave a friendly smile as she glanced between the two Fentons. "We're ready to get your X-rays done. How are you feeling?"

Dani chuckled humourlessly. "Nervous. I've never been to the hospital before..."

The nurse cocked an eyebrow. "Really..?"

Danny nodded in confirmation. "She's kind of on edge right now. Would you mind if I trailed along?"

The nurse shook her head. "Not at all. You are her legal guardian though, correct?"

Both of the Fentons nodded. "He's more like a dad than anything," Dani mumbled.

The nurse lead them down the hall toward the room. Danny glanced at the cell phone in his hand. It was three thirty.

_Why hasn't Sam called yet?_

* * *

><p>Sam kissed Raven on the cheek as she gave her a bottle, filled half way, with apple juice. Raven smiled, gladly accepting what her mother had given her.<p>

"Sweetie, mommy will be right back. Can you stay in your crib until mommy comes back?"

Raven nodded, and rolled onto her side. Sam smiled at the tiny girl.

"Thank you, Raven." Picking up the small grocery bag from the floor, she ran into the bathroom. She pulled out a small rectangular box, and tore the cardboard open.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry! But what did you want me to do about it?" Danny walked at a quick pace, trying to catch up to the fuming girl a few metres ahead of him.<p>

She huffed, and continued walking.

"Dani, I'm sorry!"

Danielle stopped abruptly, and jabbed her left index finger at him, seeing as her right arm was currently held in a sling. "You could have said no! That I'm basically your kid, and that you didn't want them to do that! Like you said, I'm part of you! In a way you are my _father_! My _dad_! And you let them do that! Why?"

Danny sighed in exasperation. "_I_ didn't create you."

"But _your_ DNA did! It should be your name on those goddamn papers! I thought you fixed that?! I don't want _Vladimir Masters _listed as my father when he isn't! He created me from _your_ DNA! He _stole_ me from you! _I_ am _yours_! _I_ belong to _you_! _You_ are my dad! Not him!"

Danny finally caught up to her, and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Dani, I'm sorry."

Danielle shoulders shook as she cried. "Why does _he_ come up as my biological father anyway? I was created using _your_ DNA. No one else's. Can't they fix it?"

Danny rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry, I'll fix it. It'll be okay."

Dani nodded, trying to calm down. "Okay."

Danny grinned and released his hold on her. "So, you really think of me as a dad?" He asked.

Dani shrugged. "Yeah. I was created from your DNA after all. You tell me what to do, I get mad, we argue. But at the end if the day, you still love me. You _are_ my dad."

Danny laughed. "But then... That would make Sam your mother, wouldn't it?"

Dani giggled. "Stepmother. Evil stepmother."

* * *

><p>Sam paced around the bathroom. How long had it been? Three minutes? Five? Thirteen? She lost count. Seven minutes she had to wait for the result. Right..? Sam shook her head. No, six. Wait... No, that's not right! She couldn't remember. Was it five? No, it was ten. Wait, then where did she get seven from? And six? Maybe it was twelve? So how long has she been waiting? Sam ran to the edge of the sink, and checked again. Still nothing.<p>

"Come on..." She grumbled.

She resumed pacing around. A few moments later, she checked again. Just as she lifted the test, there was a knock on the door, followed by Danny entering.

"Sam, you're not going to believe this, but-" he cut himself off when he seen something in his fiancés hand. "Sam, what is that?"

Glancing around nervously, Sam hid it behind her back, in a desperate attempt to keep it out of his sight. "W-what's what? I-I don't have anything!"

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are you stuttering?" He reached behind her back, and grabbed it.

"Danny, wait!" Too late. Danny was looking it over. His eyes widened drastically. "Sam..."

**A/N: Hmm... See, this is where the poll results come in. The poll will close on the the twentieth of June, and the results will be posted in the next chapter, within two weeks after the twentieth. I can't give a specific date, as I am still in the middle of moving. Any votes posted as reviews will not be counted. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review that is neither a flame, nor a vote on the outcome of Sam's test. Don't forget to visit my profile and vote! **

**- Lucy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know I promised an early update, but a family issue came up. I'm so sorry about the wait, but it's here now. Please don't kill me for this, because it's necessary for the story. If the event of my murder/assassination is to occur, I leave the rights and responsibilities of this story to some random drunk... or my sister. Whichever is more convenient at the time. Me. No. Own. Characters. Or. Show. Just Raven and Holly. **

Before either of them could utter another word, Danny's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and read the screen. Unknown number?

"Hello?" Danny answered and turned around, temporarily forgetting about Sam's pregnancy test.

Sam took the distraction as a chance to retrieve it from her fiancés other hand.

"You did? When?" He questioned.

Sam successfully pulled it away without Danny noticing. She glanced at the small screen. It was finally ready.

"So... Who's is it?" He asked. He missed the fact that his fiancé grinned widely, and began dancing around behind him.

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow morning... Yeah I will. Thanks, bye."

As Danny turned back around to face her, Sam stopped dancing and hid the test behind her back again.

"Who was that?" She asked.

Danny shrugged. "Just someone that wants to see us tomorrow." He put his phone back in his pocket, and rested his arms across his chest.

"Now, _what_ was _that_..?" He demanded as the goth began to fidget with the test in her hand.

"W-what was what?" She mentally face-palmed. Stupid nervous stuttering! Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Sam, you're stuttering again," he reminded her.

"Er..." Sam thought for a second.

_What is another cause for stuttering?_ She thought. Then an idea popped into her head.

_It's a long shot, but worth a try._

"I-I'm just cold. Yeah! You cooled it off when you came in here," she offered.

Danny sighed in exasperation.

"Sam, I thought we talked about this? We promised to tell each other everything, no matter the time, place, or situation."

Sam began to feel lightheaded as a headache began to form, and sat on the edge of the bath tub. She bowed her head in guilt, and held the test out in front of her.

"It was a pregnancy test," she admitted.

Danny frowned.

"I know that. But it would have been nice if you told me right away. Why didn't you?" He asked. Sam sighed and tossed it into the trash can.

"I thought that if I actually was pregnant again, you wouldn't want it." Danny's eyes widened as Sam continued.

"You said yourself; we _are_ still just teenagers. We live on our own, we take care of Danielle, we _already_ have a baby, we just graduated high school, _and_ we're getting married in two months. I didn't think you would want another responsibility at eighteen. And I just..." Sam sunk her head lower, as tears fell from her eyes. "I thought that you would leave..."

Danny rushed to her side, and sat beside her on the edge of the tub. He grasped her hand, rubbing small circles on the back of it.

"Sam, I would never leave you, _or_ our family. I would stay by your side, even if you were pregnant with _octuples_. Of course, we _would_ need to ask your parents for money..." Sam looked up at him and offered a faint smile.

"I love you, Sam. And all of our future children." He bent over and kissed her cheek. "And nothing could ever change that."

Sam grinned and kissed his lips. "I love you too, Danny... And... the test was negative."

Danny nodded. "I know. It just surprised me that you took a test before telling me you thought you were pregnant. With Raven, you bolted into my house, and dragged me to the pharmacy. And made me pay for it."

Sam laughed quietly. "Yeah... Sorry about that."

Danny chuckled as he stood up. "No worries. We did get an adorable daughter, and a mansion out of it."

Sam scowled and playfully kicked Danny in the leg, before standing up.

"Don't remind me. I don't want to live in a place this big, there's only three of us living here. Four if you include Madeline." Sam stilled for a moment as the dizziness, as well as her headache, began to intensify, and her nausea returned. Danny stared at Sam as she put a hand to her head, trying to still the throbbing as well as the constant spinning.

"Sam, are you okay?" He worriedly asked. Nodding her head carefully, Sam let her hand fall back to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered. She looked up at him, only to notice his eyes were wide with worry.

"Danny?"

Danny looked at her face in horror for a brief moment, before looking her over, and setting his gaze on her face once more.

"S-Sam... You-you're bleeding!" Danny grabbed a handful of tissue, and held it to Sam's nose.

In a moment of panic, Sam pushed him away, causing blood to steadily flow from each of her nostrils. Her dizziness increased again, and her headache got so intense, her head felt like exploding.

"D-Danny?" She meant to ask him what was happening, but she was too dizzy, and the throbbing too loud. She could feel the pounding in her head get louder, and louder. She began to cough heavily and gasp for air. She coughed and gaged for a minute, before blood was coughed up and splattered across the room.

"Sam!" Danny reached out to her, as she fell unconscious and tumbled to the floor. He caught her just before she hit the hard tiled floor. He held her close to his chest, soaking his shirt in blood, as it continued to flow from her mouth and nostrils.

"Sam? Sam, wake up!" He patted her cheek in an attempt to wake her, not caring if blood coated his hands.

"No. No no no no no! This can't be happening!" He looked around the room in complete panic.

"Dani!" He screamed. In less than two seconds, Danielle appeared at the bathroom door. She glanced around at the blood splatters, before her eyes fell on Sam. Tears flooded her eyes as she stared at the scene before her. Sam's entire front was coated in a layer of the crimson liquid, as well as Danny.

"W-what happened?" She asked, her voice laced with panic and fear. Danny lifted Sam in his arms. Ignoring Danielle's question, he swiftly phased into Phantom.

"Watch Raven!" He called, as he turned intangible and flew through the wall. Danielle stood there, unmoving, for a few minutes, until Raven began crying.

"W-what happened?" Dani asked herself quietly, as she walked into the bedroom. She crossed her arms, ignoring the sling, and leaned forward on the crib, staring sadly at Raven. The baby had stopped crying once she caught sight of Dani.

"I hope she will be okay," she whispered as she sniffled.

"I don't want Sam to get hurt." Dani shrunk to the floor and began to cry, incredibly worried about the person she began to think of as her mother.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! *hides in tool shed***

**Now that I'm safe from everyone's wrath, please review! I'm already starting the next chapter, so hopefully, if no other family issues arise, I can have that update done sooner rather than later. More reviews means a faster update, unless something happens. If something does, I will let you all know with an authors note, instead of the next chapter. Once again, please review, and remember to ****NOT**** murder/assassinate me!**

**~ Lucy**


End file.
